Homework?
by DeltaEnlightment
Summary: The Teen Titans find out that Robin still goes to school. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Robin was sitting at the kitchen counter in the, hovering over a ton of papers and a normal looking laptop, a backpack laid on the floor next to him as worked. Pencils, a few pens, a calculator, and a few other odds and ends were spread around the counter.

Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, if you were a normal person, and knew almost nothing about the fifteen year old. To the outside world, he looked like a normal everyday junior high, high school kid, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, black boots, a sweatshirt and sunglasses, working on homework before school the next day. So yeah, nothing out of the ordinary.

Yeah, right. Robin actually was planning on going out to a café or park to do his schoolwork online, like he would normally do any other day, except when he wanted to work in his room. He didn't actually go to school in a building anymore. He took online classes that were meant for tenth and eleventh graders, (so maybe he skipped a couple grades), which would be normal, if he wasn't the leader of an organization of teen superheroes' known as the Teen Titans, and that his actual identity was the one that he went to school by, and at that current moment he was dressed like.

Maybe to and outsider he looked normal. But to his teammates that were currently still asleep, he would look out of place. Everyone was always in uniform, even when they went out to eat around town. So technically, Robin wasn't Robin that current moment, but Dick Grayson with sunglasses to hide his identity because he was still in the tower. Right then, he was finishing an essay for science that was due in an hour that he forgot to write with Dr. Light for the time he was given to write said essay the past few days.

Dick, being so involved with his essay didn't even notice when Beastboy walked into the kitchen.

"Robin?" he asked. "Is that you?" No answer from the kid. "Rob?" Beastboy poked him. "Anyone in there?"

"Huh?" Robin was shaken out of a trance. He looked behind him, then back at his computer. "Oh, hi, Beastboy."

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Beastboy, what does it look like I am doing?"

"It, uh, looks like you are typing up a criminal report, but you usually do that on the towers main computer. So I am not sure."

"Beastboy, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"And I am fifteen. We are both, well, mostly human, and are American citizens. There are certain laws that we have to follow."

"I'm not following you, Rob."

"I'm finishing a science essay before I leave to go work on the rest of my homework, Beastboy."

"Wait, you still go to school?" Beastboy asked. He was clearly shocked.

"Who still goes to school?" Cyborg yawned when he went to get something out of the fridge. Robin groaned.

"See, this is why I usually do this at the library or at some other place Jump!" Robin shouted, banging his head on the counter. "Why did I push this off to the last minute?"

"You still go to school, Robin?" Cyborg said. "Boy Wonder still goes to school?"

"Online school. I may have skipped two grades when I was younger, but I am still fifteen, required by law to still go to school. Plus B and Agent A would have my head if I didn't. Now. I really need to finish this essay before nine, or I fail the unit."

"Wait, if you still go to school, shouldn't Beastboy still be in school, too?" Cyborg wondered. He was eighteen and graduated, so it wasn't a big deal to him, but the green changeling was another story.

"Heh, heh, the DOOM Patrol made it so that once I went back to them I could start being homeschooled again."

"Guys ire ally need to finish this essay, so could you go play video games or something?" Robin asked. He was clearly exasperated.

"Sure, come, Grass stain. I'm going to kick your butt in GTA 5!"

"Thank god, they are gone. Now maybe I can actually finish this," Robin mumbled to himself.

Cy and BB started yelling at each other and the T.V a few minutes after they began playing

"On second thought, maybe I should go to the library."

"Why do you wish to go to this library, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"It is a place where it is quiet and I can go do my homework without being disrupted, Star," Robin told the alien.

"May I go to the library to do the work of the home with you?"

"Sorry, Star," he said, shoving papers and his laptop into his bag. "Maybe next time." He walked out the door to his motorcycle. Being a teen vigilante came with perks, also with that being one of the only things that Daddybats let him do without being too paranoid.

"Is anyone else surprised that the Boy Wonder is still in school?" Cyborg asked.

"I thought that he was older than fifteen, so I thought he just graduated early or something, Robin never said anything about homework or school before now," Beastboy said. Both boys broke out laughing. The ordeal just seemed too funny to them to be true.

"I can't catch a break from the Titans today, can I?" he said to himself. He walked into the library and went to a corner by himself. And finished up the last few paragraphs of his essay. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Robin?"

"What are you doing here, Raven?" he asked.

"I'm here because I needed a new book. What about you?" Raven asked him.

"Last few sentences on science essay. Then I have other stuff I need to get done before villains' start attacking again. I should've come here in the first place then even try to get anything done at the tower."

"Why do you think I am here all the time, Robin?" Raven said. "I'll leave you alone now. Bye, Robin!"

"Later, Raven!" He typed up the last paragraph, and sent it to his teacher. He sighed in relief as he began to work on math. School life and hero life do not always work well together.

Two Weeks Later

_Dear Richard. _

_Good job on your last science essay. Your teacher sent it to us because of how great of a job you did. Alfred thinks that you are doing very well juggling school life and hero life even with the Titans. Though your teacher was a little concerned. She said that in your last paragraph you said some things about an annoying green animal kid, a loud half-robot who never stops yelling at the T.V when playing video games, an alien princess who wouldn't stop asking to help, and the half-demon just understands the annoyance of the rest. _

_Alfred got a laugh out of that last paragraph, I found it slightly amusing. I sent a note to your teacher telling her that you lived with four other kids that are a bit out there and not to worry. _

_Though, Al and I do wonder what exactly happened when you were writing it. _

_-Bruce_

Richard groaned into his hands. That is what he gets for doing homework at the tower as Robin. Never again. He decided to write a note to his teacher, and one to Alfred and Bruce.

Maybe it isn't such a good idea to do homework at the tower. Dick was worried and hoping that Cyborg and BB never found out that he was once a mathlete. He didn't think he could face the two jokesters if that ever happened.

* * *

Had an idea and never saw anything like this. Please tell me what you think, and if I should ever do something like this again. Please review! –Delta.


End file.
